Jolt Weed
---- A plant that shocks nearby zombies. Has a chance to do splash. ---- |image = Jolt Weed Seed Packet.png |caption = Seed Packet |rows = |flavor text = He's a very eeveeolved plant.}} Overview Absorbs 20 normal damage bites at level 1, degrades at half health, before being defeated. Strategy Place it near zombies, so he can reach them, but not too far forward, since he only hits a limited number of zombies. He works very well with Infi-nut and Cold Snapdragon. Suburban Almanac Entry Jolt Weed Jolt Weeds shock nearby zombies and do bonus damage to zombies which are in water. Damage: 1 nds (level 1), hits up to 5 at once, has a 25% chance to do splash for half damage. He's a very eeveeolved plant. Cost: 150 Recharge: Sluggish (15 seconds, Level 1) Plant Food Ability: Very similar to Fire Peashooter's, except with electricity, and deals 40 damage at level 1. If he is adjacent to water, then he hits that lane, or the lane above and below, 3 tiles on either horizontal side if he reaches water. His Plant Food range is limited, only reaching 4 tiles in front of himself. He also deals damage on his own tile. Plant Leveling Data Traits show all data for the trait at that level. Changes are highlighted in lime green. Level 1 ::*Sun Cost: 150 ::*Recharge: Sluggish (15 Seconds) ::*Damage: 1nds ::*Toughness: Elevated (20 NDB/2000 Hitpoints) ::*Number of Targets: 5 ::*Range: 3 tiles in front, 1 in back. ::*Plant Food Power: Damage (40 overall/10 DPS + 4 Seconds) ::*Plant Food Power: Range (4 Tiles) ::*Plantability: Ground and Flower Pot Level 2 ::*Recharge: Sluggish (14 Seconds) ::*Damage: 1.5 nds ::*Toughness: Elevated (22.5 NDB/2250 Hitpoints) ::*Number of Targets: 6 Level 3 ::*Sun Cost: 125 ::*Recharge: Sluggish (13 Seconds) ::*Plant Food Power: Range (5 tiles) Level 4 ::*Damage: 2 nds ::*Toughness: Elevated (25 NDB/2500 Hitpoints) ::*Range: 4 tiles in front, 1 in back. ::*Plant Food Power: Damage (50 overall/10 DPS + 5 Seconds) Level 5 ::*Sun Cost: 100 ::*Recharge: Sluggish (12 Seconds) ::*Number of Targets: 8 ::*Plantability: Ground, Lily Pad, and Flower Pot Level 6 ::*Damage: 2.5 nds ::*Toughness: Elevated (30 NDB/3000 Hitpoints) ::*Range: 5 tiles in front, 2 tiles in back. ::*Plant Food Power: Damage (60 overall/12 DPS + 5 Seconds) ::*Plant Food Power: Range (6 tiles) Level 7 ::*Sun Cost: 75 ::*Recharge: Sluggish (11 Seconds) ::*Number of Targets: 12 ::*Range: 6 tiles in front, 2 tiles in back. Level 8 ::*Recharge: Sluggish (10 Seconds) ::*Toughness: Elevated (35 NDB/3500 Hitpoints) ::*Plantability: Ground, Water, and Flower Pot Level 9 ::*Recharge: Sluggish (9 Seconds) ::*Damage: 3 nds ::*Range: 6 tiles in front, 3 in back. Level 10 ::*Recharge: Sluggish (8 Seconds) ::*Damage: 4 nds ::*Toughness: Elevated (45 NDB/4500 Hitpoints) ::*Number of Targets: 15 ::*Plant Food Power: Damage (90 overall/15 DPS + 6 Seconds) ::*Plant Food Power: Range (7 Tiles) ::*Plantability: Ground, Water, Air Trivia *This plant is a reference to Jolteon, the Pokemon, as is evident in his Almanac Entry. *Its appearance is similar to Lightning Reed. Gallery Joltweed.png|HyperDude's HD Jolt Weed Seed Packet.png|Seed Packet Image using HyperDude's version of Jolt Weed.